Somebody Told Me
by justcloseyoureyes24
Summary: He was getting up to accept the invitation to dance from Todd—or was it Tim—when something caught his attention. Someone just arriving to the bar. Someone he hadn't seen before. The boy was gorgeous. Pale skin, eyes that shone brighter than stars, jeans that looked painted on. Basically, exactly the kinda of guy Sebastian was in the mood for on that particular night.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Why am I doing this to myself?! I really should be finishing up my other fics before starting ANOTHER one.. what can I say, though? I know other people have written stories similar to this, but I thought I'd give you all my own interpretation. Oh, and this is literally my first time writing smut. I hope it was at least bearable. **

**Anyways, reviews would be lovely if you want this to be continued! **

**xxx, Elizabeth**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was the usual Friday night for Sebastian Smythe. He was sitting alone at the bar, a beer in hand, surveying the crowd of possible prospects. A guy down the bar offered to buy him a drink, so he gladly accepted a second beer which would be tossed back within the next few minutes. Of course, then he'd owe a dance to the buyer, but that didn't matter much to Sebastian. A dance with a stranger was less than the usual for him.

He was getting up to accept the invitation to dance from Todd—or was it Tim—when something caught his attention. Someone just arriving to the bar. Someone he hadn't seen before. The boy was gorgeous. Pale skin, eyes that shone brighter than stars, jeans that looked painted on. Basically, exactly the kinda of guy Sebastian was in the mood for on that particular night.

He was about to give a hurried excuse to Ted—Tate?—for why he had to leave so quickly, but the boy he had seen had already disappeared amongst the bodies moving on the dance floor. Sebastian sighed and decided he would find him again later.

The dance with Tahj—actually, maybe it was Tom—was less that appealing. The boy grinded too hard and in a tempo that didn't match the music at all. At one point, Sebastian grabbed at the boy's hips, attempting to slow him to the timing of the music, but that gave Tay—Trae?—the wrong idea, of course.

Before the tall brunette knew what was happening, he was being pulled closer and closer to the men's room where he hadn't been planning to go until later, and definitely not with the boy that was pulling him there now.

And then there was that guy again. The one he would have no problem with taking a visit to one of the back stalls with. And he was just standing there against the side of the bar casually. As if he were waiting for someone.

Sebastian pulled back when he felt lips attach to his neck, biting deep into his skin. "Easy tiger," he said with a laugh, pulling back further so he was a good foot away from Tanner—or, you know, something with a T. "I'm actually here with a date. Don't want him to get the wrong idea."

T, who—now that Sebastian looked—had remarkably white teeth that contrasted greatly with his orange-ish tan, smirked at him, "And what would that idea be?"

Sebastian laughed, "That I'm avoiding him. I've got to go." He pulled away from T and walked toward the bar, directly toward perfect-boy.

He didn't stop talking until he was right next to perfect-boy, grabbing his hand. Perfect-boy jumped a bit at the unexpected contact, "Um, sorry, do I know you?"

Sebastian smirked, "Not yet. But play along. I'm trying to get a guy off my back. I wanted to dance, he wanted to fuck. You know how it is, I'm sure."

Perfect-boy laughed at this and—_God, that laugh is amazing._ "Sure, sure. I know how it is. Shall we dance?"

"You any good?"

Perfect-boy's eyes narrowed. "Are you having doubts?"

Sebastian smirked, "Just a question, smart ass. Yes, let's dance." The taller boy led them to the middle of the dance floor, all too aware of the fact that his hand was still being grasped tightly by perfect-boy. "Oh, and feel free to get as close as you want. I told T that you're my date."

Perfect-boy scoffed, "You're quite sure of yourself, aren't you?" He played along, though—wrapping his arms surely around Sebastian's neck and sliding one thigh between the taller boy's knees. He slowly began to move with the beat, keeping perfect time as he swiveled his hips to the music.

Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes as he watched perfect-boy dance. He was completely captivated—something that _never_ happens to him. And then perfect-boy was sliding closer in until their chests were pressed together. Sebastian slowly grinded down as his hands slipped from perfect-boy's sides down to his hips. And those hips—those hips were talented. They moved in slow circles, lightly brushing against Sebastian's body.

The touches were feather-soft, and sometimes Sebastian was sure he was imagining them, but each time he felt them, warmth shot through his blood stream.

That, mixed with the heat of the club, the two beers he had downed beforehand, and the experience he had with these sort of things gave him the courage to slide one hand down further, just barely brushing against perfect-boy's perfect ass.

Perfect-boy didn't appreciate this very much, though. He smirked and pulled Sebastian's hand back up to where it had been resting on his hip. "Easy, now. At least buy a boy a drink first."

The smirk was enough for Sebastian to know that perfect-boy was just messing around, but he kept his hand still on the other boy's hip just in case. He was not going to lose to this guy. And then it hit him. His eyes widened in shock and he lowered his mouth to perfect-boy's ear. "Crap, T's looking over here. I don't know if he's buying this whole date thing."

"Let's make things a little more interesting for him then, shall we?" perfect-boy winked and slowly leaned in to press his lips against Sebastian's.

The taller boy froze in shock. He had no idea if T was actually watching, but he wasn't about to let on to that now. At the same time, though, he was breaking his number one rule of hook-ups. _Never_ kiss on the lips. Too personal. But then he felt lips part against his own and perfect-boy's breath was cool and minty and his tongue was brushing along Sebastian's lower lip, asking for entry.

And since he had already broken the rule, he figured it wouldn't hurt to go all out with it. Sebastian's lips parted slowly, allowing perfect-boy's tongue access to explore—and explore it did. He could feel it brush lightly against his own before sliding to the side of his mouth, then the other, as if he were attempting to memorize each crevice for a later time.

Sebastian pulled the boy's hips closer and began moving to the music, grinding against those talented hips as he kissed back, allowing his own tongue time to explore. A hand tangled in his hair and began tugging at the soft strands, causing even further arousal on Sebastian's part.

Within seconds, he was harder than he would like to admit out loud, and he suddenly felt the urge to show perfect-boy just how perfect he was. He pressed down onto the smaller boy's leg until he knew the boy could feel his hard-on. Perfect-boy gasped, but lowered his own growing bulge to brush against Sebastian's.

And Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He pulled perfect-boy in as close as he could and let his hand drop to the boy's ass once more. This time, he was met with no protest. Slowly, he began moving with perfect-boy toward the side of the room where they both knew the restroom was located.

Sebastian was pressing perfect-boy up against the door, their lips never losing contact. One hand pulled away to grope along the door for the handle and twist it open, sending them both sprawling into the room.

The lighting was dull inside, one singular light flickering from above the mirror. Perfect-boy slipped away from Sebastian, but only for a moment to lock the door to ensure no interruptions would be made. Then he was grabbing at Sebastian's hips, pulling him forwards once again. His mouth slowly worked down Sebastian's jaw and down to his neck where he began to bite and suck at the tender skin.

"You know," Sebastian breathed, attempting to avoid a moan that was growing in his chest, "I was lying about T. He left as soon as I started talking to you."

Sebastian could feel perfect-boy's lips quirk up into a smirk at this. "I kinda figured," he mumbled as his hands dropped to fumble with the zipper on Sebastian's jeans.

"W-what?" Sebastian gasped as perfect-boy popped the button and began working his pants down, pinning him up against the wall in the process.

A wicked grin crossed over perfect-boy's face. "I didn't want you thinking I would put out so easily. Needed an excuse to get this started."

Sebastian smirked, "Baby, with me, and excuse is never a requirement."

Perfect-boy laughed, but the laugh slowly faded as Sebastian's jeans finally fell to the floor with one final tug. He stepped back to appreciate the view, but only for a second. "Damn," he mumbled as he stepped back forwards, lips brushing along Sebastian's neck as a hand hot forward to palm at his now growing erection.

"Like what you see then?" Sebastian asked between gasps as he felt perfect-boys equally perfect hand wrap around his member.

"Mmm," perfect-boy hummed as he bit down hard on Sebastian's neck, determined to leave a mark that could still be seen in a few days' time.

A loud moan escaped Sebastian's mouth as he palmed over perfect-boy's crotch, attempting to undo the zipper. Perfect-boy batted him away and began to speed up the hand that was now pumping Sebastian's cock.

Perfect-boy sank down to his knees and hummed in appreciation before slowing down the motion he had been repeating over Sebastian until it stopped. He let go and his hands began to explore, roaming up and around Sebastian's body.

His tongue licked one strip from base to tip, then another. Another moan of appreciation from Sebastian was all perfect-boy needed. His mouth opened slowly and sank down on Sebastian's cock. He took in the tip then bobbed back up. Each time he repeated the motion, he would add more of Sebastian into his mouth until Sebastian could feel himself hitting against perfect-boy's throat.

And, _damn._ He really was perfect if he could deep-throat.

And when perfect-boy moaned around Sebastian's member and he could feel the vibrations it caused, it took all he had not to come right then and there.

Perfect-boy pulled back and took Sebastian in again fully. "Fuck," Sebastian groaned. If perfect-boy was as talented with the rest of his body as he was with his mouth, then he wasn't sure if he'd quite be able to handle it.

And in the end, it may have been that thought that pushed Sebastian over. He could feel the pressure building up quickly, and he grabbed perfect-boy's hair, pushing him back down on him as he screamed and hit his peak.

Perfect-boy swallowed every drip of Sebastian's release, then pulled off of him with a pop. Sebastian was sweating and panting heavily, still recovering from his orgasm when perfect-boy stood up and pulled Sebastian's pants back up and around his waist. He buttoned them for the boy, then leaned in for a final kiss.

Sebastian could taste himself on perfect-boy's tongue, and his arms tightened around the boy as their tongues danced together. But as soon as it began, perfect-boy was pulling away and walking towards the door.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side and grabbed the boy's hand. "Wait. Don't you want me to return the favor?"

His question was met with a loud bang on the other side of the door. "_Hey, you aren't the only one that wanted to get laid tonight! Finish up in their!"_ came the voice of an angry man from the other side of the door.

Perfect-boy smirked, "I don't think we have enough time for that. I'll see you around, pretty-boy."

Sebastian stood there and watched as perfect-boy strode to the door, fumbling with the lock. "Can I at least know your name?"

Perfect-boy smiled as he opened the door. "It's Kurt. Yours?"

"S-sebastian," the tall boy breathed as he watched perfect-boy—no, _Kurt—_walk out the door and towards the exit. He was pushed out seconds later by another couple, but he didn't spend the rest of the night searching for another conquest the way he normally would.

Instead, he stood off to the side, still dazed from the sensation of Kurt's mouth around him. And he wanted it. He wanted it to happen again. And that was another rule that Sebastian seemed to be intent on breaking. _No repetition_.

Sebastian came back to Scandals each Friday night for the next few months in search of perfect-boy, but he never showed. Soon, school started and things started to go back to normal. But sometimes in the middle of the night, Sebastian would wake up from heated dreams about soft brown hair, luscious pink lips, porcelain skin, and deep blue eyes. Some nights, he could feel the ghost of talented hips swerving and pressing lightly against his own. But Kurt never showed up.

Not until almost a year later. And not at Scandals. He showed up at a little coffee shop in Lima, Ohio with his boyfriend—a boy that Sebastian, at one point in time, knew very well.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Hello! So, I'm actually really excited with this story now that I have an idea of where it's headed. I hope you all enjoy, and I apologize in advance for the fact that this chapter really doesn't talk about Kurt at all. I just thought I should go into Sebastian's back story a bit. I promise that Kurt will play an important role in the big picture, but I've realized that there aren't many fics written mostly from Sebastian's point of view, so I thought I'd share this. Hope you all enjoy, and reviews/PM's are always appreciated. :)**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was fall the next year before Sebastian realized how much time had gone by. He had spent much of the year in Paris, and he was just now returning. The return wasn't exactly something the boy was looking forward to, though. He had been expecting to spend his senior year in France, but his mother wanted him home.

Her reasoning didn't make much sense to him because he would be starting at a new school with a bunch of people he didn't know, and he would board, so his mom wouldn't see him very much either way. His dad had gotten a job as a senator, though, and he refused to have his son continuing to attend a public school when he could now afford the better, safer option.

His first day had gone exactly according to plan. He had moved into his room with the help of his parents and met a few new people. His roommate hadn't arrived yet, but he was informed the boy's name was Jeffrey Sterling. He had unpacked his things, and purchased his school attire. He had been shown around by a nice boy named David, who informed him about the Warblers.

His second day didn't go quite the same. Classes hadn't started yet, but David had invited him to sit in on a Warbler rehearsal to see if he was interested. Wes and a few of the other boys from last year had graduated, so the team needed some new members.

Sebastian had accepted, so he found himself walking into the room a bit intimidated by the fact that all the boys seemed to know each other. The intimidation didn't last long, though, because boys quickly began walking over and talking to him in interest. They all seemed to be in recruiter mode and were pestering him about joining the group.

All—that is—except one. There was a single boy standing off to the side of the room. Sebastian hadn't recognized him at first because of all the gel in his hair, but that build was very distinct. He was a bit smaller than all the other boys, but he held himself with pride and had a self-assured air about him.

And as soon as Sebastian recognized him, his eyes narrowed and he strode toward the boy without even realizing he had been in mid-conversation with another of the Warblers—the boy's name was Nick, he later recalled.

"Long time no see," Sebastian murmured as he walked up behind the small boy with a frown on his face. The boy turned around sharply upon hearing Sebastian's voice, cursing himself. His plan hadn't been well thought through. Of course, Sebastian would recognize him eventually. "Although, with all that shit in your hair, I barely recognized you."

And there it was. The signature Smythe smirk. He probably had a patent on it. The boy tried to walk passed, pretending to be unaffected. "Hello, Sebastian," he mumbled as he attempted to walk away.

"Blaine Anderson, that isn't exactly a proper way to greet your ex-boyfriend. Do you think?"

Blaine's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Sebastian. "After he disappeared for two weeks without telling me a word? I think it is."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "You know, we never even broke up properly. I just came back and you were gone. Left a message on my phone saying we would talk later. I waited months for that talk, but it never came. My mom told me you transferred to some fancy private school after your dad found out what happened."

"He wanted me to be safe."

"Yeah, well not all of us can afford to be _safe_," Sebastian practically spat as his mind wandered back to that night when it all had started.

_It was Winter Grove's annual Sadie Hawkins Dance. All the girls were asking boys, and Sebastian had been asked a few times by some of the freshman that didn't know about him yet. He found it endearing, but he politely declined their offers. Besides, he already had a date._

_Blaine had asked him a few days earlier—they had already been seeing each other for almost three months, so, of course, he said yes. Blaine was the only other boy out of the closet at their school, and they had hit it off as soon as they met. _

_The smaller boy was a bit different, and it had entertained Sebastian to no end. He had silly little habits like jumping on furniture and wearing bowties almost every day. Sebastian would always tease him about his wardrobe and how he had to buy capris because pants would always flood his ankles._

_They had driven to the dance with a friend of theirs and her date, and Sebastian's dad was supposed to pick them up later on._

_The dance was fun—music was tolerable, food was decent—but when the boys decided to chance it and steal a kiss when no one was looking, things took a turn for the worse. A school bully who had been making snide comments toward them since even before they had started seeing each other had finally had enough. He shoved Blaine out of the way and punched Sebastian square in the jaw._

_The teachers saw and escorted the boy from the dance, but Sebastian was no longer in the mood to stick around. He told Blaine, and the pair decided to call it a night._

_They had been waiting outside of the school for the taller boy's dad to come pick them up when a crowd of boys from the school's football team surrounded them. Sebastian remembered being hit a few times, but eventually he had blacked out. The next thing he remembered was waking up in the hospital and being informed that Blaine was in a room down the hall._

_He stayed in the hospital for almost a week, and his mom suggested that he take time off from school to go visit his aunt in Paris while he recuperated._

_He hadn't thought of it as leaving Blaine, but a text message came, telling him that the bullies weren't leaving him alone. _

Blaine's face softened, "Bas, I had to. I couldn't stay there after what happened. And it was even worse after you left. I tried to stay, but I came home with a black eye a couple days after getting out of the hospital. My dad had enough of it, so he made me transfer here. He told me I shouldn't talk to you because you might make me want to go back. Said my safety was important."

"Whatever, Blaine. I wasn't looking for an apology—not that that actually was one. I just wanted to get something straight since I'll be attending this school, too, now." Sebastian's face narrowed as he thought about all the unresolved problems between the two. "I just want you to know that I will probably never forgive you because I suffered through that hell that you ran away from for practically an entire school year before I moved to Paris. I don't like you. I don't want to talk to you, and I think it's best if we avoid each other at all costs."

Blaine crossed his arms. He hated that this was becoming all about Sebastian. He had suffered, too. "Sucks. You would've been a great addition to the Warblers."

"What?"

"If we're avoiding each other, you might have some problems. I'm the captain and lead soloist now that Wes graduated and David and Thad stepped down," Blaine said with a smirk.

Sebastian took a step closer to Blaine and looked down on him. "I'm not running. I think you'll be the one to back down this time. That's your thing, isn't it? Running away from your problems?"

Blaine's eyes shifted to the floor as he thought about it. In all honesty, he did feel bad about leaving Sebastian. At one point, he really did think he loved the boy, but this version of him was different. He didn't quite know how to explain it, but the boy changed a lot since that night at the dance. "I guess we'll see then."

"See you leaving? Sounds good to me."

* * *

Later, Sebastian was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling when the door opened and scared the living hell out of him. He tumbled on the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud, then a groan of pain.

A boy rushed forward in confusion. "Hey, are you okay?"

The brunette looked up to see a full head of the blondest hair he'd even laid eyes on. "Y-yeah. Just a little surprised. I wasn't expecting the door to open."

The blonde smiled and offered a hand to pull Sebastian up off the floor. "Yeah, you'll get used to that after a week. The guys here don't exactly know what privacy is. I'm Jeff, by the way."

Sebastian's brow furrowed in confusion, but he thought back, and it turned into a look of recognition. "Jeffrey Sterling? You're my roommate, right?"

Jeff wrinkled his nose at the use of his full name. "Yes to the roommate, no to the Jeffrey. I go by Jeff unless you're my parents or a teacher."

"Sebastian Smythe," the brunette grinned. "It's kinda a mouthful, I know. My friends would call me Seb if I had any."

Jeff grinned. "Nice to meet you, Seb. I guess I'm your first official friend then. Should I feel special? Because I do."

The smirk was back before he could help it. "Oh, you should feel _very_ special," he purred.

"Why should he feel special?" sounded a new voice from the doorway. A brunette walked in slowly with crossed arms and a grin on his face.

"Nicky!" Jeff practically screamed as he ran and jumped into the smaller boy's arms.

Nick smiled as he spun Jeff around before setting him back on the ground and kissing him softly. "Hey, Six. It's been too long."

Jeff grinned and cuddled into the brunette's embrace. "I was just about to come see you. Had to introduce myself to the new roomie first, though."

Sebastian waved awkwardly at Nick. "Hey, you're Nick, right?"

"And you're the guy that walked away from me to talk to Anderson earlier," Nick teased with a laugh.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you've met the Warblers then? I'm one, too. I just was late to getting here this year. Family vacation was in Barbados this year."

"They didn't let me come after what your brother walked in on last time," Nick said with a smirk.

Jeff giggled and jabbed Nick in the side, "Nicky! I don't even know Seb yet. Don't scare him off!"

Sebastian grinned, "This is just kindergarten talk, trust me." He flashed back to the past year of random hookups in bars around Paris and summers in Ohio. No, this was definitely nothing new. "I'm guessing he's your boyfriend?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, he is. That's okay with you, right?"

Sebastian's brow furrowed for a second as he tried to think of why it wouldn't. "Yeah, why wouldn't it—oh." The tall brunette let out a laugh. "Right. Yeah, it's fine. Turns out we all play for the same team."

Nick tightened his grip on Jeff and smiled, "Good, but if I hear you're putting moves on my guy, we'll have words."

The taller boy just shamelessly scanned up and down Jeff's body and winked, causing the blonde to blush. "I'm making no promises."

The blank look on Nick's face caused Sebastian to burst out laughing. "Kidding, kidding. Don't worry about your boy. He's safe with me. There are two things I won't do. Girls and guys in relationships. Too complicated."

Nick laughed at that, "Good to hear. But I have to ask. What were you talking to Blaine about?"

Jeff cocked his head to the side. "You know Blainers?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know Anderson. He and I used to go to the same school. He's just as much of an arrogant asshole as I remember. Except now he wears gel in his hair." His eyes quickly shot to Nick's brunette locks that were currently held back by gel. "No offense."

Nick grinned, "None taken. But I don't get it. Blaine's pretty cool."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, it's a shame he's thinking about transferring."

Sebastian smirked, "Well that was fast."

"What?" the blonde was confused. "No, you see, his boyfriend has been asking him all summer to transfer to this school in Lima. They are seriously the cutest couple I've ever seen. They almost make me want to throw up. Anyways, the boy used to go to Dalton, but he missed his school too much, so he transferred back. Blaine made this big ordeal about it, and made the Warblers serenade him at his school."

"Yeah, and then he came back here and moped around for the rest of the year," Nick added.

"Basically. And I guess it'll be good that we won't have to worry about that anymore. It was downright depressing to watch last year."

"His sad eyes make me want to cry sometimes."

Sebastian was clenching his fists so tight that his nails were digging into the skin on his palms. "Okay, I get it. You guys all love Blaine."

Jeff looked up, taken aback. "What did he do to you?"

"It's not exactly what he did to me. It's what he left for me to do on my own."

"_Basically, we got the living crap beaten out of us by some jerks at our old school. We both ended up in the hospital, and were there for about a week. I took a break from school for a few weeks after that because my mom wanted me to get away, so I could heal properly. When I came back from Paris, he was gone. Mom told me he decided to transfer to some preppy private boarding school. Said he got beat up again while I was away. _

"_When I found out, I was scared to death of going back to school. It was terrifying at first. I was this scrawny sophomore that didn't even know how to defend myself. Any friends I had stopped talking to me because they were afraid they would get beat up, too._

"_After a while, I realized it wasn't going to stop. I tried talking to the principal, but he didn't really care. No one did. And my parents couldn't afford for me to go to a school like this—even with a scholarship. So did the only other thing I could. I started working out. I joined sports—wrestling, track, lacrosse, fencing. Anything that could get me in shape. I bulked up pretty quickly, and I started boxing. I learned how to throw a punch and how to take one. I learned how to be quick on my feet. _

"_I learned to defend myself and never be ashamed of who or what I was. I trained myself to the point where I can hear the word 'fag' and not even flinch. I learned how to prove them all wrong._

"_That changed me, though. I wasn't that scrawny, nerdy sophomore that everyone could pick on anymore. I was a lot tougher. Things didn't affect me as much, but there was one thing that kept fucking with my head._

"_After Anderson left—he had been my boyfriend for about three months, then just disappeared—I just felt empty. I felt so alone—like no one understood me. I didn't know what to do, so I started going out. I'd meet random guys at bars all the time. I started flirting shamelessly all the time._

"_It got worse when I moved to Paris to live with my aunt for a year. My mom was scared of how much I was changing. Thought that if I got away from that school, I'd go back to normal. The damage had already been done, though. I was never the same. In Paris, people were a lot more open about sexuality. I hooked up with people all the time. I'd get drunk almost every night. I barely did homework. I had friends, but they weren't real ones. They just hung out with me because I knew some of the right people._

"_I would've stayed there for senior year. I thought it would have been fine, and that college would be different. Then my dad called. Said he got a job as a senator. Then my mom landed a job with some major design company. There was suddenly more money in our family than we knew what to do with, so he told me he wanted me to come back home. He could finally afford one of those fancy schools where I would be safe. So here I am_."

Nick and Jeff listened through the story. Every so often they would share a glance or look up at Sebastian with sad eyes. Sebastian, for the most part, remained calm. He would run his fingers through his hair awkwardly on occasion, but he never dropped his façade of calmness. He looked up at the pair when he finished with a sad smile on his face, and the boys took that as their cue to stand up and wrap him in a hug.

It was the first time since Blaine had left him—unless you counted his mother or aunt—that he actually was hugged and felt accepted. That is, until he noticed Blaine standing in the doorway watching him with those same sad, brown eyes. The boy ran as soon as he caught Sebastian looking at him without saying a word.

When Sebastian woke up the next day, he heard the news that Blaine had filed for a transfer. He wasn't sure if it had to do with the fact that Blaine had heard what had happened, or that he really did just want to be with his new boyfriend. Honestly, he stopped caring a long time ago.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! Things have been CRAZY! Especially here in Chicago with the strike and everything else going on. Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. Love you all! And enjoy! I promise there will be some actual Kurtbastian interaction in the next chapter! ;)**

**As always, enjoy! And reviews/PM's are always appreciated.**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"So did you hear? Anderson transferred," a voice came from behind Sebastian, and he whipped his head around. It had been maybe the tenth time he heard that sentence today. News got around this school pretty fast then. He figured Blaine must've been a bit of a big deal.

He was currently sitting at a table for lunch with Nick on one side and Jeff on the other. The boys hadn't left him alone after he told them about what had happened with Blaine in the past. After about a minute of consideration they decided they were on Sebastian's "side". The brunette had argued that there weren't any "sides", but the two knew better. They knew it would be hard for Sebastian if he were ever to make his feelings about Blaine clear.

"So did you find out anything new?" Sebastian asked out of curiosity. The boys had been trying to figure out the true reason for Blaine's transfer all day, but everyone was saying the same thing. He just really wanted to be at McKinley with his boyfriend.

Jeff shook his head. "Nope. Everyone's saying the same thing. And they all seem really upset that Blaine's leaving."

Nick nodded solemnly. "Everyone's really put out. Plus, now we don't have anyone to take over the Warblers. David and Thad are too busy with college visits and family stuff."

"Why don't I do it?" Sebastian asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

"What?" Nick asked in confusion. "No offense, but there's no way they're gonna let the new kid be captain."

Sebastian smirked, "No offense, but I think you underestimate my abilities." He thought for a second, and an idea occurred to him. "One of you, give me your phone."

Jeff quickly took out his phone, and Sebastian grabbed it, immediately scrolling to Blaine's number in the contacts. Predictably, there was no answer, so he sent off a quick text.

**Sebastian: Blaine, answer your phone. It's Sebastian. If you're leaving, you can at least do me a favor first.**

A few seconds later, the phone rang, surprising both Nick and Jeff. Sebastian just laughed deviously and answered without needing to look at the contact. "Hello, Blaine. I think we should talk now that you've decided on the smarter of the two choices."

_"Seb, I had no idea that all of that happened to you. I heard you talking to Nick and Jeff yesterday. You shouldn't have had to go through all of that alone."_

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Couldn't live with yourself knowing what happened?"

_"Don't be an ass, Seb. I came here for my boyfriend. He's been talking to me about it all summer. It was just weird timing."_

"Yeah, okay. So hearing what I said yesterday had nothing to do with it?"

"_What do you want me to say, Seb? I don't know what you want from me. I'm sorry that I left you to deal with all of that alone, but it's not the reason I transferred. I'm only calling to make sure you're okay."_

Sebastian sighed in annoyance. "I don't need your pity, Blaine. As you can see, I'm doing just fine. I just need a favor."

_"No you're not. You've changed so much from the Sebastian I knew back at Winter Grove." _When Sebastian didn't respond, Blaine continued. "_Fine. What do you want?"_

"I need to get on the Warbler's good side. Tell them you recommend me to be their captain."

"_Are you sure you can take on that responsibility? I'm not saying no, but it's not the easiest job in the world."_

"I'm _positive," _Sebastian purred.

"_Fine. I'll talk with Thad later today and put in a good word. You probably won't get full control, though. You're new, so they'll take a while to warm up to you. Try to find someone to help you. Maybe Nick. He'd be good at it."_

Sebastian smirked, "Good talking business with you, Anderson. Let's hope this works out."

He hung up the phone shortly after and relayed the conversation to the two boys next to him. "I have a plan, but I'll need both of you to help if I'm going to pull this off."

* * *

Sebastian was sitting in the choir room later on in the day when Thad walked in to talk to him. "Hey, new kid."

Sebastian looked up with a grin. "You must be Thaddeus." Thad cringed at the name, and Sebastian laughed, "Does no one here go by their entire name? I mean seriously. Thad, Jeff, Nick—I'm sure Trent is short for something ridiculous. David normally goes by Dave, and then there's that kid Wes that graduated last year that everyone talks about all the time. I'm guessing his name was Wesley?"

Thad laughed, "Basically. But that's not exactly what I came here to talk to you about. I heard you've talked to Blaine about taking control of the Warblers. Now, normally I wouldn't even consider it, but this year I'm too busy to do it myself, and David has no time at all. If you can find another person to help, then I'll consider it. You wouldn't be given full control right away, but if you can prove yourself by taking part in a counsel for a few months, I'll think about it."

Sebastian grinned, "I think that's reasonable."

"But," Thad smirked, "you still need to audition. Anderson seems to highly recommend you, so I'm taking his word that you're good, but you still need to audition. It's a Dalton tradition."

"No problem. I already have a song in mind. How soon can you get all the boys here?"

Thad thought for a minute before sending off a text. "They'll be here about an hour after the last bell. Be ready."

"I'll be more than ready," the tall boy drawled as he sat back in his chair.

"Someone's confident."

"I know I'm good. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Thad called over his should as he walked towards the doors. "Just some people might mistake it for cockiness is all."

"Oh, you have _no idea_ how _cocky_ I can be," the tall boy purred as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

Thad was just glad Sebastian couldn't see the blush that was now creeping up his face. He had sort of set himself up for that one. "I'll see you at the audition later, new kid," he muttered as he slouched out of the room.

* * *

Thad was the first to enter the choir room after school ended. He waited patiently until the rest of the Warblers would arrive, but come the time he sent them, no one showed. When Thad was getting ready to leave a minute after the time he verified, Sebastian came running in.

"Hey Thad! Sorry I'm late. I was a little tied up," Sebastian explained, then looked around the room feigning confusion. "Where is everyone?"

Thad shook his head. "Don't ask me. No one showed."

"Oh," Sebastian furrowed his brow. "Too bad. I guess you'll have to judge for yourself then."

"I don't think that's how it wor—" Thad stopped when he heard a low hum of harmonizing coming from down the hall. "Wait, what the hell is going on?"

Sebastian smirked, "I hope you don't mind. I asked a couple guys to back me up."

The entire group of Warblers (minus Thad) entered the room beginning an electric guitar sound and a heavy bass line. Sebastian winked as he began to sing.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss innocent, sugar me, yeah_

Sebastian easily took control of the song, dancing to the music. As he sang, he swung his hips in expert fashion. He gyrated with each of the boys separately before walking back to the middle of the group.

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon, fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

Nick and Jeff flanked Sebastian on either side, and as the tall boy sang, he pulled at the two boys ties and ran his fingers down their chests with a devilish grin. The song was something he knew he could pull off.

_I'm hot sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet, yeah_

As Sebastian looked up at Thad, he noticed the clouded look in the boy's eyes and a smirk crossed his lips. The smaller brunette shifted uncomfortably on the couch where he had been sitting throughout the performance. He was oddly turned on, and he needed a way to hide it. The fact that he kept licking his lips involuntarily wasn't helping his case.

_Pour some sugar on me_

The group ended the song in unison and all cheered. Thad straightened his tie and sat up straighter, keeping his legs crossed in an attempt to hide the reason for his uncomfortable predicament.

Sebastian smirked and licked his own lips as he eyed Thad. "So, what did you think?"

Thad shook his head. "I'll probably regret this in a week, but welcome to the Warblers."

Nick and Jeff cheered and high-fived all the Warblers that they sought out for assistance on the number, and everyone patted Sebastian on the back. Thad announced that there was nothing else for the group to do that night, so they all left.

When the room was empty except for Sebastian and Thad, the tall boy moved to sit next to Thad on the couch. "So, I talked to Nick. He said he'll help me on the Warbler council. Says he already has a number he's been dying to try out."

"Which is?"

"Uptown Girl," Sebastian grinned. "He said that he'll be the lead, but you and I both get solos. He thinks it may be a contender for Sectionals."

Thad nodded, "Sounds great. We'll try it out tomorrow." The boy didn't want to be rude, but his pants were still feeling rather—_restrictive_. He was in desperate need of a cold shower.

Sebastian smirked at the way the smaller boy was shifting around uncomfortably. "You know, I could help you with that," he motioned the noticeable lump in Thad's pants.

"Thanks, but I'm alright."

Sebastian's eyebrow shot up, "It doesn't look like you're _alright_. It looks like you're in desperate need of a shower—or, you know, a blow job."

Thad jumped back in surprise from the tall boy's forwardness. He felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Thanks, but no thanks. I have a girlfriend for that."

"You're straight?" Sebastian asked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Bi, actually. But my girlfriend would be pissed if she found that you even offered what you just did."

"Oh, fun. The bitchy girlfriend. I've had to deal with one of those before." Sebastian laughed at the confused look on Thad's face. "Well, he was a boyfriend, but he acted like such a girl. Honestly I couldn't tell the difference half the time."

Thad laughed and got up, "Yeah, I know how that is. I'll see you around, Sebastian."

"You can call me Seb. I've noticed it's a bit of a _Dalton tradition_. Thought I'd join in the fun. Plus, Sebastian is a bit of a mouthful."

The blush that crossed Thad's face made Sebastian rethink his words, then he laughed. "I didn't even catch that one! Well, I'll see you around, Thad."

"Later, Seb," Thad murmured as he made his way out of the room.

* * *

When Sebastian entered his dorm later on, he was greeted by Nick and Jeff making out on the blonde's bed. At the sight, Sebastian began to back out of the room. "Shit! Sorry, guys. I didn't know. You should put up warning signs or something!"

Jeff laughed as he rolled off of Nick and sat up on the bed. "Don't worry about it. I guess I'm not used to sharing a room. We weren't really doing anything. Just got bored."

"Fascinating places boredom can lead to," Sebastian drawled as he walked back into the room.

Nick smirked, "We could have gone to even more fascinating places if you hadn't walked in."

Jeff threw a pillow at him. "Nick! Will you shut up?"

Nick just laughed, "So, what's up, Seb?"

Sebastian sat down on the mattress with the two boys and rested against one of the pillars of the four-poster frame. "Talked to Thad. He approved your Uptown Girl number. We should be working on it tomorrow."

"Sweet!"

Jeff leaned over and cuddled into the brunette's side. "I'm proud of you, baby."

A hint of jealousy ignited in the pit of Sebastian's stomach as he watched the couple interact. The only boy he had ever been that close to was Blaine—not that he would ever go back to the boy, he just missed it. Sometimes, it's nice to have someone around for more than just a one-night stand.

"So, I was just wondering. You guys don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"What is it?" Jeff wondered

"Well, I was wondering about Blaine," Sebastian murmured.

"What about him?" the smaller brunette inquired.

"Well, you guys said he had a boyfriend…"

"Oh, yeah. He was awesome. We only got to see him for a couple months, though," the blonde reminisced.

"It's a shame, really. He had a great voice. Really unique. We could've done a lot with it."

"What was he like?" Sebastian wondered. He didn't want to come off as the jealous ex-boyfriend, but he really was curious.

"Really—"

"Out there?" Nick tried.

"Yeah. He's pretty out there. Very into fashion and pop culture. He got a Burberry canary cage cover for Pav."

"Pav?" Sebastian asked, seemingly confused.

"Short for Pavoratti. He was the warbler the boy had to take care of," Nick answered.

"Oh! We have to get you a warbler!"

"What? Why?"

"Dalton tradition," the boys droned in unison.

"Another one?" Sebastian was shocked.

"Yup! There are tons."

"Anyways," Jeff rolled his eyes, annoyed by the digression. "Pavoratti died right around the time we were preparing for Regionals. The boy was really upset about it, so he sang this song about a bird."

"Blackbird by The Beatles."

"Yes! That's it!" Jeff chirped. "So basically, Blaine had an epiphany while he watched the boy sing. That was the day they got together."

"Me and Jeff saw it from the other room. Blaine said some horribly cheesy line about how he'd been looking for him forever."

"And then they made out for like a century and a half when they should have been rehearsing."

"Yeah. Maybe if they rehearsed more we would have won Regionals. They didn't do so good on their duet."

Sebastian was trying to follow, but he kept getting lost. "Wait, so they were singing a song together at Regionals?"

"Yeah, and when we lost he moved back to his old school," Jeff added.

"Well, that's kinda bogus."

"It sounds bad when you put it that way, but Kurt was really missing his friends by that point. Seeing them perform probably pushed him over the edge," Nick reasoned.

Jeff nodded his agreement. "We were all kinda expecting it. We sang him this song when he was back at his school and everything."

"He looked so happy when he was back there."

"Yeah, but Blaine was crushed."

Sebastian marveled at how the boys could easily finish each other's sentences. It was almost creepy. "So he transferred right after they got together?"

Nick nodded. "Yep. And he's been trying to get Blaine to transfer ever since."

"I guess spending every day together over summer, then not seeing each other virtually ever was a weird transition to make."

Sebastian thought back. "I think that's what he told me. Said he couldn't handle being away from him."

Jeff pulled Nick closer. "I guess I understand it. I wouldn't be able to deal with it if Nicky was at a different school."

Nick kissed the blonde's forehead and ruffled his hair. "Likewise, blondie."

Sebastian grinned at the cuteness of the couple that were slowly but surely becoming his friends. "So that's it then?"

"I think so," Jeff said, looking at Nick for agreement.

"Yup, that's all I can think of."

Sebastian's brow furrowed. "What did you say the boy's name was? I think I missed it."

"Kurt," Jeff smiled.

"K-kurt?" Sebastian's jaw dropped. It couldn't be the same guy. No, that couldn't be right. It had to be someone else. But still he had to ask. "W-what did he look like?"

"Brown hair, thin, really nice eyes that always changed color from blue to green," Nick listed.

"Here," Jeff said pulling out his phone. "I think I have a picture." He pulled up a photo of Kurt and himself right after they had tied at Sectionals with New Directions. There was confetti falling in the background, and both of the boys looked really happy. They looked like they could have been best friends.

Sebastian took the phone from Jeff, but dropped it instantly. "No. Fucking. Way."

"What is it?" Nick asked, peering down at the picture to see what was wrong.

Sebastian didn't answer. He just continued to stare down at the screen that was staring up at him. He stared at the bright blue eyes until the screen faded to black. This had to be a mistake. This could not be happening.

"Seb? You're kinda freaking me out," Jeff said, worried.

"Y-you're sure that's the right guy?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, that's Kurt. He roomed with me before you did. We were kinda best friends when he was here. We still talk sometimes."

"I cannot fucking believe this," Sebastian groaned.

"What is going on, Sebastian?"

"I—I know him." Sebastian looked up at the two boys in front of him. "I know Kurt."

"Really?" Jeff asked. "How?"

Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. "We—we hooked up last year."

"No way."

"Yeah," Sebastian laughed a bit at the ridiculousness of the situation. "I was home for most of the summer. It was right before I went back to Paris with my aunt for the school year."

"Well, we know one thing for sure," Nick smirked. "This year should be interesting."

* * *

Pour Some Sugar On Me- Def Leppard [_Sebastian ft. Warblers_]


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, this was actually a really fun chapter to write. Most of the dialogue came straight out of The First Time, so if you see something familiar, that's why. Anyways, enjoy! Reviews are always loved! :)**

**xxx, Elizabeth**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sebastian was sitting on a couch in the choir room a few days later, sipping from his water bottle as he took a break from practice. The Warblers had been running through the Uptown Girl number for nearly five hours, but it was finally starting to sound like something.

They were nearing Sebastian's solo in the song, so he set his water bottle back down and prepared to jump back in when the doors to the room swung open, and none other than Blaine Anderson walked through the door.

Sebastian couldn't help but grin at the sight laid out before him. Seeing Blaine in his capris with a dorky striped sweater and bow tie was what you might call a throwback. If the boy's hair wasn't so constricted from the heavy amount of gel applied to it, Sebastian would have mistaken him for the younger Blaine he had dated in his sophomore year back at Winter Grove. He had figured the boy would have learned a thing or two about fashion since his freshman year, but he was obviously wrong.

Sebastian watched as the shorter boy leaned against the door frame and observed Nick's performance. None of the other Warblers seemed to notice his existence in the room yet, so when Sebastian's line finally came, he decided to make the boy's presence known. He strode over to the door and held a hand out to Blaine as he sang.

_She'll see I'm not so tough just because I'm in love with an uptown girl._

As he sang, a smile spread across his face. Blaine looked so confused, and it was entertaining to mess with him. Sure, Sebastian may sort of hate his guts, but they had been friends for quite a while. That look of confusion never really got old.

Blaine shook his head after smiling at Sebastian, and he joined in on the familiar side-steps and twirls that were infamous to the Warblers' choir room. He watched in appreciation as Nick hit the high note at the end of the song flawlessly, and applauded with the rest of the boys.

"You guys killed it as always!" Blaine grinned as he hugged Nick, then Jeff.

"We'd sound so much better with you back in the mix," Trent swooned. "Is this your triumphant return to Dalton? Please?" Sebastian rolled his eyes at the guy's obvious crush. He recalled him referring to Blaine as "sex on a stick", among other things, earlier on in the week when the boys had been reminiscing about missing their ex-lead soloist.

Blaine just laughed off Trent's obvious flirting and went back to one—of many—reasons he actually was at Dalton. "Actually, I'm here to invite you guys to my opening night at McKinley. West Side Story! I reserved a whole block of tickets just for the Warblers. It'd mean the world to me if you guys could come."

The Warblers all cheered in approval, but Sebastian decided to answer for them. He needed to prove to Thad that he had what it takes to be the captain of this team, and if that meant he had to play nice with Anderson for a while, so be it. "We'll be there. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?"

Blaine grinned, "That's what I was hoping you guys would say! And you get to see our other Warbler onstage, too. Kurt's gonna be in the production as well!"

"We get to see our Kurtie and our Blainers onstage at the same time? Say no more, I'm in!" Jeff cheered as he threw an arm around Blaine and attempted to ruffle his hair, pouting when the gel made the attempt impossible.

"That's so great!" Nick added. "I haven't seen Kurtie in forever."

Blaine chuckled, "Well, I can assure you he is as lovely as ever. Though, to the rest of you, I'd avoid calling him Kurtie. He really doesn't like that nickname. I think it's reserved specifically for Nick, Jeff, and his dad on a good day."

The boys all laughed, but Sebastian just stepped out of the circle and went back to his spot, perched on the couch. The way these boys talked about Kurt was so different from the boy he had met at Scandals last year. They sounded like two completely different people.

The Kurt Sebastian remembered had this whole HBIC attitude about him. He didn't look like someone you'd want to mess with. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that did committed relationships. He _definitely_ didn't look like someone who would beg a boy to transfer schools to be with him. But, mostly, he didn't look like someone that would identify with a nickname as ridiculous and five-year-old sounding as _Kurtie_.

He cringed, but his thoughts were interrupted seconds later by Blaine walking up to him. "You look like you've just realized something rather unpleasant," Blaine joked.

"Blaine Anderson," Sebastian said with a grin, putting out a hand to shake. He figured it be best if the Warblers didn't all know about his history with Blaine, so he pretended they were meeting for the first time. "Sebastian Smythe."

Blaine smiled and took the hand offered to him, and he seemed to catch on to the charade. "Hi, are you a freshman?" he asked with a teasing tone to his voice.

"Do I _look_ like a freshman?" Sebastian smirked, making a point to look down at Blaine.

"Look," Blaine's eyes were sad as he peered up at the tall boy in front of him, "we should talk."

"I see we're in agreement about something finally."

Blaine shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "I'm here to pick up the rest of my things from the dorm. I should be done when you get out of rehearsal, though. Meet me in the common room?"

"Sure." Sebastian glanced back to see Nick watching him. He knew the boys were waiting for him, so they could run through the number again, but he also knew Nick was already creating about a million questions in his head to ask later. The tall boy rubbed the back of his neck, "I have to get back to rehearsal. I'll see you later."

* * *

Sebastian was lucky to escape from rehearsal before he could be bombarded with questions from Nick and Jeff, and he ran practically ran to the common room to avoid being attacked by the pair. He would talk with them later.

When he entered the common room, there was a fire going and he spotted Blaine lounging on the couch in front of it, looking sad. He had a few boxes laying on the ground next to him, but he kept his eyes trained on the fire.

Sebastian walked up slowly behind him, and laid a hand on the couch cushion close to Blaine's shoulder. "So you're a legend at Dalton."

Blaine jumped at the sudden noise behind him and turned around to see Sebastian looking down at him. "Well…" the smaller boy murmured, attempting to find a place to begin.

"Hey, don't be modest. I was like, 'I don't know who this Blaine guy is, but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream, so it sucks that I missed him,'" the taller boy joked as he jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the other side, hopping down into a sitting position, leaning against the arm on the opposite side of Blaine. "You say I'm the one that's changed so much, but the way these boys talk about you—you're not exactly the same Blaine I knew back then either."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but relaxed into the couch, turning to fully face Sebastian, wrapping his arms around his legs which he had pulled tightly to his chest. "You've changed, too, Seb. You're not the nerdy English geek I met way back when. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you've turned into some sort of jock. You sort of look like it."

Sebastian shrugged, "I had to do something. I couldn't just sit around, completely defenseless. I joined sports and started working out more." He stopped for a second then smirked, "I guess you could say I'm a jock. I just tried out for the lacrosse team. Coach says I'm his star player."

"Really?" Blaine smiled, "Seb, that's great!"

"Yeah, whatever," he tried to remain indifferent, but there was a smile pulling at his lips. After a silence that went on a bit longer than he was comfortable with, Sebastian decided to continue. "Alright, since I'm working to recreate your image, I need to ask. Why did you leave Dalton?"

"W-what?" Blaine.

"Were you bored with all the preppies around here? Or was it because you broke too many hearts to stay?" Sebastian drawled, rolling his eyes.

Blaine choked out a laugh. "Uh, it—it wasn't like that. Let's just say that I miss Dalton every day, but McKinley is where my heart is now."

"Oh, that's right. The boyfriend of yours. Tell me, when do I get to meet the infamous Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine's brow furrowed at the mention of his boyfriend. "I don't know if you will. Wouldn't that be kind of awkward?"

Sebastian smirked, "Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Sebastian, talking to you is exhausting. Were you aware of that?"

Sebastian smirked, "I could think of much more interesting ways to exhaust you. None of which involve talking."

Blaine blushed wildly, "Sebastian! Th-that's not something you say to a person!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He had to admit seeing the boy flustered was an interesting sight to behold. "Look, I have to go to lacrosse practice, but could we meet again? I could really use some more insights from you, Blaine." He paused before adding with a wink, "You know, Warbler to Warbler."

"S-sure," the smaller boy mumbled with a small smile before gathering his boxes and exiting the room.

Sebastian sat back on the couch with a sigh. He didn't really have lacrosse practice. He was just getting bored of the conversation. He would have much rather enjoyed talking with the hobbit's new boy toy.

He closed his eyes, intent on taking a nap before he had to go finish the homework he was assigned, but his hopes were cut short when there were two identical thuds on the couch next to him. He opened one eye to see Jeff and Nick peering at him like a pair of weird owl people. He groaned audibly, "Okay, guys. Give me your worst."

The boys wasted no time. "Bastian!" Jeff exclaimed, "What the actual hell?"

"Seriously," Nick added, "you were just talking to Blaine for a good fifteen minutes, and you didn't tear his head off."

"It almost looked like you were flirting with him."

Sebastian smirked, "So it was convincing?"

"What?" Nick looked at Jeff for an explanation, but the blonde shrugged in confusion.

"The flirting? It was convincing?" Sebastian clarified.

"Well, yeah. You were checking him out, and clearly making him a little uncomfortable."

"Did he say anything back to make you stop?" Jeff asked.

"Not really."

"So why were you doing it anyway?"

"Because," Sebastian sighed, "from what I've heard, Kurt won't even notice me if I go after him. And I know Blaine. He'll just get pissed off and be even more charming than usual to ensure that I don't get Kurt away from him."

"So you're giving up?" Jeff asked with a blank look.

Sebastian suddenly felt the urge to face palm. "No," he said with just about as much patience as he could muster. If this were anybody else, he would've given up by now, but Nick and Jeff were really his only friends here at the moment, so he figured they deserved to know what was going on. "I'm planning to trick them.

"See, if Blaine is still the way he was back when I knew him, he loves attention. He craves it, and will take it from anyone and everyone. Of course, he loves Kurt because the boy gives him more attention than probably anyone else. But he still enjoys the attention of other possible pursuers.

"Blaine will basically fall right into my trap. And hopefully this will make Kurt jealous. He'll want to be the only man in Blaine's life, and he'll get paranoid when he finds out he might be losing the curly-haired hobbit."

"So you're gonna get Kurt by going after his boyfriend?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Bastian," Jeff added. "That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Trust me," Sebastian smirked. "It will work a lot better than you think."

"Okay," Nick said cautiously. "So what's the next part of your plan?"

Sebastian started to think but was cut off by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He took it out and laughed. This plan was working even better than he had expected.

**Blaine: You know where the Lima Bean is?**

**Sebastian: That little haunt in Lima? Yeah, I'm familiar with it.**

**Blaine: Meet me there tomorrow at 5.**

"Apparently, meeting Blaine tomorrow at the Lima Bean."

* * *

"I can't believe you asked for a shot of Cavasier in your coffee," Blaine laughed as they made their way to find a table after purchasing their drinks.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "I guess I forgot how lame this town is. When I lived in Paris, I drank it like it was mother's milk."

Blaine gasped, "When you lived—okay. Um, wow?"

Sebastian smirked and cocked an eyebrow as he sat down at one of the cozier tables. "What?"

"You just—you know?" Blaine motioned with his hands. "You're kinda out there now. Sometimes I forget how much things have changed."

Sebastian laughed before looking at Blaine, letting his eyes graze slowly over the smaller boy's form. "And you—that whole bashful schoolboy thing?" Sebastian worked his way back up to look into those brown eyes that he was once very familiar with. He cringed internally as the next words left his mouth, "Super hot."

Blaine's eyes turned worried at that. "Look, Sebastian. I have a boyfriend."

"I've said it before. I'll say it again. Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you," he winked.

The smaller boy bit his lip in confusion before letting out a sigh. "No. I mean, I really care about him."

Sebastian set his coffee down and moved to cover Blaine's hand with his own. "He doesn't have to know. Does he?"

Blaine pulled away before Sebastian could actually make any contact. "I just never want to mess my thing up with him in any way. He's really great," Blaine attempted to stay calm, but confusion was written straight across his features.

And then it happened. Sebastian looked up and saw the boy he had been looking for for a year now. And that voice—it was even more amazing than how he had remembered it. "Who's really great?" perfect-boy asked with a grin when he heard Blaine's voice. Sebastian didn't miss the way those blue eyes widened in fear and confusion when they looked up from Blaine to see who was sitting in front of him.

Blaine's eyes widened in fear as he looked up to see Kurt looking down on him. "Y-you!" he said, lacing fingers with him and pulling him down into the seat next to him. "We were just talking about you." He smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek before looking back at the Warbler. "Sebastian, this is Kurt—my boyfriend, who I was just—"

Sebastian cringed at how lovey dovey the pair was. "Got it," he cut it, not being able to stand Blaine's rambling.

"Wow," Blaine breathed as he looked between Kurt and Sebastian. "Wow."

"Pleasure," Kurt's eyes narrowed as he watched Sebastian. He didn't trust the boy, and he didn't know how to react, knowing that he had hooked up with the same boy last year. He extended a hand with a smile, attempting to hold back a laugh at the irony of the situation. Sebastian returned the smile with a knowing look, attempting to convey the message of _Can we talk later?_ to him without Blaine noticing. Kurt just turned back to his boyfriend and asked in a superior tone, "And how do we know Sebastian?"

Blaine's eyes widened. He had no idea how explain the past to Kurt. He couldn't just go, "Oh, hey. This is my ex-boyfriend that I never mentioned before. He goes to Dalton now and is part of the reason I transferred." No, he couldn't do that.

Sebastian, thankfully caught on and said with a smirk, "We met at Dalton. I was _dying_ to meet Blaine. Those Warblers just won't shut up about him. Didn't think he could live up to the hype, but as it turns out—"

"Yes," Kurt cut him off with a confused look. "He's even more impressive in the flesh." He cuddled into Blaine's arm to prove his point. He didn't really know how to feel about Sebastian. He still thought about him every so often, but he never thought he would see him again—or in this type of setting.

Sebastian scrunched his nose at all the touchiness going on in front of him. Maybe this would be harder than he'd originally planned. The boys really did seem to be in love. A thought occurred to him. "Hey, what are you guys doing tomorrow night?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, who shook his head as if to say he was free. He really didn't like where this conversation was headed, though. "Well, we're rehearsing for the school musical." He chuckled softly before adding, "And then at bedtime we do a rigorous skin sloughing regimen over the phone together."

Blaine shook his head, surprised that Kurt would admit that to a stranger. He had to admit, though, that since he started dating Kurt, his skin had definitely become about a million times softer.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the pair, rolling his eyes. "And as _sexy_ as that sounds, what do you say we shake things up? I get you guys a couple of fake IDs and we head over to Scandals in West Lima."

Kurt nearly choked on his coffee. _No way in hell._

"Scandals," Blaine murmured thinking of where he'd heard the name before. "That's the gay bar, isn't it?"

Sebastian smirked, looking pointedly at Kurt, "Last time I was there, I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor."

Kurt's eyes widened even further. He knew it was rather vain to assume Sebastian was talking about him, but he couldn't help that thought from crossing his mind. "That's so sweet," he chimed in that amazingly high voice of his. "And are you two still together?"

Sebastian laughed, biting back a comment about Kurt knowing how that ended. "Sadly, no. We broke up about twenty minutes after we met." He looked to Blaine, who appeared to be the weaker link in this conversation, turning out a pout. "C'mon guys. Live a little!"

Blaine turned to Kurt, wrinkling his nose. "We would love to, Sebastian. Thank you for the offer—that's very nice of you, but that just isn't our kind of thing."

And when he said "our kind of thing," he really meant "my kind of thing". Of that much, Sebastian was sure. If the way Kurt had acted the first time they met was any indication, this was indeed something the taller boy was into.

Kurt seemed to pick up on this as well, and he seemed determined to prove a point. "You know what, Blaine? Let's do it?"

"What?" Blaine asked in surprise. He thought Kurt would back him up on this.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, thinking back to a comment the younger boy had said earlier. "I mean, we have a whole bunch of firsts to start crossing off out lists." He turned to Sebastian and looked him straight in the eye. "We're in."

"Great," Sebastian answered—his smile wider than it probably should have been.

"Great," Blaine agreed. He then turned to Kurt. "Babe, I think I'm gonna go. I know you just got here, but I just remembered I have to practice lines with Rachel."

Kurt nodded. "Go ahead, I just need to get a cookie for Finn. He's in a bad mood because of some football thing, so it's the least I can do. I'm gonna go right after."

The shorter boy smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek again before getting up and leaving, nodding politely at Sebastian as he left.

As soon as Kurt saw Blaine's car driving away, he turned to Sebastian again. "Okay, look. I know you still remember me, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit on my boyfriend."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up at how forward the boy was, but before he could reply, Kurt was already walking away.


End file.
